Les idioties de Drago
by dragoloveblog
Summary: Drago a une attitude assez étrange envers Hermione et celle-ci s'en rend rapidement compte en cours, au même titre que Harry et Ron.


**Les idioties de Drago**

Ce jeudi matin avait débuté comme d'habitude. Hermione s'étaient rendue dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné avec ses amis, puis Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient rendus à leur cours de potion, non sans les protestations habituelles des deux garçons.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous plaindre ! Commenta-t-elle d'un air agacée en rejoignant une table au deuxième rang. Quand on a la prétention de devenir aurore, on est raisonnable et on se concentre sur ce cours important.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard exaspéré mais ne répondirent rien et prirent place à côté de leur amie.

Rogue, comme à son habitude fit apparaître au tableau les indications pour la préparation de la potion du jour tout en déclarant de sa voix froide et morne que les élèves avaient deux heures pour la terminer.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes à lire les instructions Hermione se leva pour rejoindre le fond de la classe et récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin en terme d'ingrédient. Elle n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant que Ron ne la rejoigne d'un air peut certain, pour voir ce qu'elle récupérait.

- Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans Granger, fit Drago Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

Il était lui aussi en train de récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion et fixait Ron d'un air agacé.

- Tu ne peux pas de débrouiller un peu tout seul ? Granger n'est pas là pour travailler à ta place, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione qui avait jusque là superbement ignoré le Serpentard, leva lentement les yeux vers lui, un air d'incompréhension total inscrit sur le visage.

- De quoi je me mêle ! Lui répondit sèchement Ron.

Harry qui venait de quitter son bureau pour rejoindre le fond de la classe s'approcha de ses deux amis en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota-t-il discrètement à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Ce ne fut visiblement pas assez discret puisque Drago entendit.

- Il se passe, Potter, que vous vous servez de Granger pour avoir des bonnes notes.

Harry allait répliquer mais Hermione le fit à sa place.

- Absolument pas ! Et si j'étais toi je m'occuperais de mes affaires Malefoy, lui répondit-elle en rejoignant sa place, ses ingrédients dans les mains.

Ron lança un regard satisfait au Serpentard avant de rejoindre Hermione, suivit quelques minutes plus tard de Harry.

- Non mais vraiment de quoi il se mêle ! Répéta Ron encore agacé par le commentaire du serpentard.

- Je te signale qu'il n'a pas totalement tord, fit remarquer Hermione sans relever les yeux de sa livre de potion.

Ron lança un regard surpris à Harry mais ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas répliquer, car dans le fond il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Ils se reposaient assez souvent sur Hermione pour avoir mérité ce genre de commentaire. Par contre, jaloux ou non, Malefoy pouvait garder ses commentaires pour lui.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Ron qui s'était retenu de demander de l'aide à Hermione, observa d'un air navré la teinte verdâtre de sa potion. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celle d'Hermione qui avait bien entendu la teinte gris perle attendue.

- Tu as mis les racines de ... Tenta Hermione en se retournant vers son ami.

- Quelles racines ? La coupa aussitôt Ron en levant les yeux vers le tableau. Ce n'est pas marqué !

- On est en sixième année Ron, on est sensé savoir que pour toute potion contenant des écailles de Dragon il est nécessaire de rajouter des racines de Lys, énonça Hermione en lui lançant un regard sévère qui aurait pu égaler celui de Mac Gonagale.

- Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama soudain la voix de Drago attirant l'attention de toute la classe.

Le concerné leva les yeux vers l'élève.

- J'aimerais que les Gryffondor arrêtent de tricher entre eux, expliqua-t-il en fixant Hermione et Ron. On sait bien que Granger est une incroyable miss-je-sais-tout mais elle n'est pas obligée d'aider toute la classe à surpasser son minable niveau en potion, continua Drago.

Hermione adressa un regard assassin au Serpentard tandis que Rogue se levait de sa chaise pour rejoindre le bureau des trois Gryffondor. Cependant, avant de se poster face à Hermione, Harry et Ron, il s'arrêta à la table juste devant la leur pour jeter un bref coup d'œil au contenu du chaudron de Drago.

- On ne trichait pas, décalara alors Hermione d'une voix assurée. Je faisais juste remarquer à Ronald qu'il avait certainement oublié d'ajouter...

- 40 points en moins pour Gyrffondor, fit Rogue.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je donnais simplement un conseil à ...

- Quand sa potion n'est pas parfaite, on ne se permet pas d'aider les autres. Vous allez empirer le désastre de Weasley !

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise à l'écoute du commentaire négatif de Rogue sur sa potion et insista pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, sous le regard apeuré de Harry et Ron qui se demandaient si Hermione cherchait à se faire coller pour les deux semaines à venir.

- Vous vous croyez si douée que cela Mlle Granger ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix froide. Allez donc prendre conseil auprès de M Malefoy. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas.

Celle-ci se leva alors à contre coeur et avança vers Drago qui arborait une mine réjouie. Elle feignit de poser ses yeux sur le contenu de la potion et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, Rogue l'arrêta.

- Et restez à cette place, lui ordonna-t-il à son plus grand désespoir.

Drago Malefoy semblait véritablement ravie de la tournure des événements et Hermione lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

- Tu vois, expliqua Drago d'un air fière, il faut que la potion ait exactement cette teinte et il faut qu'elle soit aussi homogène que...

- Oh ça va hein ! Ma potion est aussi réussit que la tienne.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, répondit Drago en arborant un sourire en coin.

Hermione préféra ne rient répondre et concentrer toute son attention sur la pendule au dessus du bureau de Rogue. Plus que vingt minutes avant la fin du cours.

- Ca va on ne te dérange pas Malefoy ? S'exclama soudain Ron furieux.

Hermione se retourna vers son ami d'un air étonné.

- Il était en train de reluquer les fesses, lui signala-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione se retourna lentement pour faire face à Drago qui adoptait un air innocent en tournant une cuillère en bois dans son chaudron. Sous le regard insistant d'Hermione, il finit par se retourner vers elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- J'imagine que Ron a mal vu n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne pus s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

- Ca va, c'était juste pour rire, ajouta-t-il en tentant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Eh bien moi ça ne me fait absolument pas rire MALE-FOY !S'écria-t-elle en insistant sur son nom de famille.

- Une heure de retenue ce soir pour Mlle Granger qui ne sait visiblement pas se taire, annonça Rogue.

Hermione fusilla Drago du regard et passa le reste du cours à le surveiller étroitement.

Lorsque la pause arriva, Hermione et les deux garçons sortirent dans le couloir pour rejoindre le prochain cours.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Malefoy était bizarre à ce cours de potion ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre le cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Si par bizarre, tu veux dire stupide cela ne change pas de d'habitude ! S'exclama Hermione en accélérant le pas.

- Non Harry a raison, il a presque pris ta défense en disant qu'on se servait de toi pour avoir des bonnes notes, insista Ron.

- Il ne me prenait pas ma défense, il était simplement jaloux, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il nous a dénoncé auprès de Rogue. Ce n'est qu'un sale gamin qui ne supporte pas ...

- Et tes fesses alors ! La coupa Ron.

Hermione se retourna vers lui d'un air choquée alors que beaucoup d'élèves du couloir avaient regardé Ron d'un air amusé.

- Je ne pense pas que Malefoy s'intéressait vraiment à mes fesses. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas être attirante tout court pour lui, ne serait-ce que par mon sang, souligna Hermione d'une voix dure à laquelle Ron n'osa rien rajouter.

Durant le cours suivant, Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur les places les plus hauts fonds possible, sous le soupir d'Hermione qui s'installa au deuxième rang. Cependant, ils ne s'endormirent pas comme à l'accoutumé durant le cours du fantôme, ils observèrent ahuris les messages volants qui passaient de Hermine à Malefoy pendant près d'une heure.

Alors qu'Hermione écrivait la première phrase dictée par le professeur elle reçu un projectile directement sur sa table. Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers le fantômes mais ce dernier n'avait absolument rien vu. Le projectile en question était plus précisément un gros parchemin de papier roulé en boule.  
Elle l'ouvrit et constata qu'une phrase était inscrite toute en haut dans une fine écriture légèrement penchée.

_" La dernière demi-heure du cours de potion t'a plu ?" _

Hermione relu deux fois la phrase en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers l'auteur présumé. Drago Malefoy ne sembla pas sans cacher et lui adressa un regard satisfait. Hermione hésita entre lui répondre et l'ignorer superbement, cependant le petit sourire qu'il conservait commença à l'agacer et elle attrapa aussitôt sa plume qu'elle plongea dans l'encrier.

_" A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? "_ Inscrivit-elle avant de lui relancer le papier, non sans avoir vérifié que le professeur ne regardait pas.

La boule de papier ne tarda pas à réatterrir sur son bureau et Hermione l'ouvrit avec appréhension.

_" J'en ai marre d'avoir Pansy qui me colle aux basques" _

_" Et en quoi cela me concerne ? " _

Elle renvoya le papier tout en observant Drago d'un incrédule.

_" Ca lui ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de compétition"_ répondit Drago quelques secondes après.

_" Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir ?" _

_" Allez je suis sur que je ne te laisse pas indifférente, surtout maintenant que j'ai rejoins l'ordre" _

Hemione se retourna brusquement vers lui tout en lui lançant un regard scandalisé. Cette fois-ci, Drago ne semblait plus avoir envie de rire et le fixait d'un regard pénétrant.  
Hermione froissant le parchemin pour en faire une boule et décida d'arrêter cet échange étrange qu'elle avait avec Drago.

Quand Hermione sortit enfin de l'heure de cours Ron et Harry se jetèrent aussitôt sur elle. Elle ne s'étonna qu'à moitié que pour une fois, ses deux amis soient restés éveillé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione avait gardé le parchemin froissé, car elle s'était doutée que ses amis allaient vouloir lire l'échange. Elle aurait préféré que tout cela reste un secret enfouit à jamais, mais le cacher n'aurait fait qu'alimenter les soupçons étranges qui devaient surement s'insinuer dans la tête de ses deux amis.  
Harry et Ron lurent rapidement le court échange qu'Hermione avait eut avec Drago avant de reporter leur attention sur elle. Ron paraissait dégoûté tandis que Harry portait un masque horrifié.

- Malefoy te drague ? Articula difficilement Ron.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Hermione. C'est juste un parfait crétin qui se moque de moi !

- On s'en fiche de ça, fit Harry en balayant les interrogations de Ron d'un signe de main.  
Il y a beaucoup plus grave ! Malefoy est au courant pour l'ordre du Phoenix.

Hermione observa Harry interdite pendant quelques minutes, elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé ça de cette manière.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Insista-t-il. Dans le parchemin il s'en amuse, mais en vrai il nous fait passer un message ! Les mangemorts sont au courant que l'ordre du Phoenix s'est de nouveau réunit !

- Il faut qu'on prévienne les membres de l'ordre ! S'affola alors Ron.

Hermione observa ses deux amis d'un air ahuri.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Mac Gonnagal, déclara Harry, et maintenant !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et avança d'un pas précipité en direction de la salle de classe de la directrice adjointe, Ron sur ses talons et Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la classe en question, Mac Gonnagale était assise à son bureau et était plongée dans la correction d'un grand nombre de parchemin. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole et qui lui expliqua tout.  
Hermione grimaça lorsqu'il lui tendit l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy, mais n'intervint pas. Leur professeur écarquilla les yeux de surprise à la lecture du court dialogue inscrit sur le parchemin et Hermione crut mourir de honte.

- Bon, fit le professeur en posant ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau, vous n'êtes visiblement pas au courant de la situation alors que Malefoy lui-même le croit.

Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils.

- M Malefoy a rejoint l'ordre cet été.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Mais son père est un mangemort ! S'exclama Ron dont on aurait dit que les yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite.

- M Malefoy, Junior, précisa-t-elle, est bien de nôtre côté. Il est un espion de l'ordre.

- Et qui vous dit qu'il n'espionne pas pour l'autre camp ! Insista Harry.

- Croyez bien M Potter que nous avons pris les mesures nécessaires pour nous en assurer.

Harry regarda successivement Ron et Hermione d'un air ahuri.

- Vous lui avez fait faire un serment inviolable n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

- En effet, répondit le professeur. Je vous demande donc de rester très discret à ce sujet là, personne d'autre ne doit-être au courant, pas même votre sœur M Wesaley, insista-t-elle d'un regard sévère. Et j'aimerais que l'un de vous informe M Malefoy que personne n'est au courant pour lui, et qu'il serait bon pour sa sécurité qu'il reste discret et qu'il ne parle plus jamais de l'ordre surtout en l'écrivant !

Hermione grimaça en imaginant la catastrophe si l'un des autres Serpentard, ou même un quelconque élève s'était emparé de leur échange.

- Pour plus de discrétion je recommande à Mlle Granger d'en faire part à M Malefy ce soir.

- Moi ? Ce soir ? Répéta Hermione stupéfaite.

- Il me semble que vous avez écopé d'une retenue ce soir ? Vous la passerez avec M Malefoy qui a lui même reçu une retenu hier. Vous avez donc rendez-vous dans le bureau de M Rusard à dix-sept heures. Je préviendrais M Rogue que vous ne serez pas avec lui.

Hermione se ratatina sur elle-même, honteuse que son professeur soit en courant de sa mauvaise conduite en cours.

Durant tout le repas du midi Ron, Harry et Hermione mangèrent à l'écart des autres, tout au bout de la table de Gryffondor pour pouvoir parler discrètement de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre concernant Drago Malefoy. Hermione ne participait pas beaucoup à la conversation ce qui intrigua ses deux amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? Insista Ron.

- Je pense que depuis le début de l'année, Malefoy n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'avant.

- Tu veux dire qu'il te plait ? S'étrangla-t-il presque.

Hermione lui lança un regard entendu avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- En tout cas j'ai l'impression que Hermione plait à Malefoy, fit remarquer Harry le regard perdu au loin.

Les yeux de ses amis convergèrent dans la même direction pour s'arrêter sur un certain Serpentard qui les fixait, sans en éprouver la moindre gêne.

- On peut arrêter ses insinuations stupides ? Aboya Hermione en lançant des regards agacés aux deux garçons, avant de se lever de table et de sortir de la grande salle.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent beaucoup mieux que ceux de la mâtiné. La principale raison venait du fait que les Gryffondor n'avaient pas eu cours avec les Serpentard. Mais lorsqu'il fut bientôt dix-sept heure, Ron et Harry insistèrent pour accompagner Hermione devant le bureau de Rusard.

- Non mais que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ?! Scanda Hermione agacée par leur comportement. Malefoy a l'âge mental d'un gamin de douze ans !

- Ah oui ? Railla soudain une voix extérieure à leur petit groupe.

Ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Malefoy qui les dépassait. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un signe de main à ses amis.  
Ces derniers hésitèrent à laisser Hermione toute seule, mais après tout, si Malefoy faisait parti de l'ordre ils étaient apparemment tous dans le même camp.

Hermione ne tarda pas à rejoindre Malefoy dans le grand hall au rez-de-chaussé. Il était négligemment appuyé contre le mur et détailla Hermione d'une manière peut discrète.

- Tu ne dis pas bonjour au gamin de douze ans ? Lui lança-t-il d'un air narquois.

- Franchement Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un...

- Granger et Malefoy ! Les interrompis soudain la voix agaçante de Rusard.

Il les toisa d'un air ironique pendant quelques secondes avant de les entraîner à l'étage supérieur. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. C'était visiblement une vieille salle de classe qui ne servait plus depuis au moins cent ans à en juger par son aspect épouvantable.

- J'imagine que vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Vos baguettes ! Ordonna-t-il en tendant une main impérieuse en direction des deux élèves.

Drago lui remit de mauvaise grâce, mais Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement.

- Mais je l'ai déjà laissé au professeur MacGonngal, couina Hermione. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me l'a rendrait après l'heure de colle...

Rusard n'insista pas et les fit entrer dans la salle tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef derrière eux.

- Enfin seul ! Déclara Drago une lueur excitée dans le regard.

- N'y pense même pas ! Trancha Hermione d'une voix sèche. Allez au travail, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

- Je te signal qu'on est deux en heures de retenue, je ne vais pas tout faire tout seul !

- Alors là tu rêves ! Scanda Hermione dont la voix partit dans les aigus. Si je suis collée c'est uniquement de ta faute.

- C'était pour rire on ne va pas en faire toute une citrouille.

- Ca n'a fait rire que toi, répliqua-t-elle en repensant au moment où il lui avait reluqué les fesses. Allez ! Commence à nettoyer je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée ici.

- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas m'aider ? Insista Drago en lui le dévisageant avec stupeur.

- Je t'aiderais cinq minutes avant la fin de l'heure.

- Autant dire que tu ne vas rien faire !  
S'exclama Drago d'une voix agressive.

- Si ! Répliqua aussitôt Hermione en secouant sa baguette magique au dessus de sa tête.

Drago la toisa d'un air dégoûté pendant plusieurs secondes avant de l'imiter d'une manière grossière.

- _"Mais je l'ai laissé au professeur Mac Gonnagal..."_ Fit-il en gémissant de peur. MENTEUSE !

- Tu vois, cela a du bon parfois d'être la parfaite petite miss je sais tout, comme tu l'as si bien dit en cours de Potion.

- Je plai-san-tais, répéta Drago en appuyant chaque syllabe.

D'un signe de sa baguette magique, Hermione lui désigna la salle qui était toujours aussi sale alors que dix minutes étaient déjà passées.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit Drago en adressant un regard pénétrant à Hermine. Tu nettoies la salle et on passe la reste de l'heure à faire des cochonneries.

- Même pas en rêve !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, insista-t-il en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

- Tu as parlé de l'ordre dans les parchemins ! S'écria-t-elle d'un air scandalisé. Tu te rends compte des problèmes que cela aurait pu engendrer !

- Je voulais que Potter et Weasley soient au courant ! J'en ai marre.

- Et si quelqu'un d'autre était tombé sur ce parchemin !

- Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

- Ah oui ? Et que pense Zabini ou encore Parkinson de l'échange qu'on a eut ? Hein ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont loupé les mots qu'on se renvoyaient en cours.

- Je leur ai dis que j'essayais de te mettre hors de toi. Et ils m'ont cru évidemment. Alors arrête de voir le mal partout. C'était drôle et au moins tes deux amis sont au courant pour moi maintenant. J'en ai marre de passer pour le méchant alors que je mets ma vie en jeux tous les jours.

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à choisir d'être espion, commenta Hermione. Tu n'avais qu'à quitter les rangs de Voldemort et nous rejoindre tout simplement.

Drago s'apprêta à répondre mais sa voix resta bloquée quelques secondes.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse hein ? Répondit Drago une expression amère sur le visage.

Hermione lâcha un profond soupire avant de se rapprocher de Drago. Elle fit lentement glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue.

- Désolée, je sais que tu prends beaucoup de risque, donc pas besoin d'en rajouter en cours.

Drago fit descendre son visage jusque dans le cou d'Hermione.

- Comment ont réagit Potter et Weasmoche ?

Hermione fut secouée d'un petit rire.

- Ils se sont assurés auprès de Mac Gonnagale que tu avais bien faire le serment inviolable.

- Si ils avaient été au 12 squard Grimaud au lieu de passer leur mois d'aout au terrier, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de poser cette question, fit Drago en déboutonnant lentement la chemise que portait Hermione. Ils auraient vu comme tous les autres que nous couchions ensemble.

Drago fit glisser au sol la chemise d'Hermione et observa avec envie sa poitrine.

- Ils auraient tout de suite compris qu'un mangemort ne couche pas avec une née moldue, continua-t-il en embrassant sensuellement Hermione dans le cou.

- Tu penses que tout le monde sait pour nous ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque. Du moins les membres de l'ordre.

Drago captura ses lèvres avec une lenteur extrême pendant que les mains d'Hermione se baladait sous le pull du beau blond.

- Assurément. Et je suis sur que dans le fond, cela les a rassuré de ma bonne volonté, en plus du serment inviolable.

Drago passa sa main sous la jupe d'Hermione et cette dernière ne parvint pas à retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir.

- Tu crois que Rogue l'a fait exprès ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de Drago.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Rogue est un pervers, commenta Drago en passa sa main sous la culotte d'Hermione tandis que cette dernière attrapait son sexe durcit par l'excitation.

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec violence et Hermione eu juste le temps d'agiter sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître un lit totalement propre sur lequel Drago la coucha aussitôt.


End file.
